


Changes

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave returns to Megatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

Megatron’s quarters on Omega Supreme were just as barren as they had been on the Nemesis. His lord had never been one for collecting knick-knacks or holding onto perceived treasures. There a desk with some datapads strewn about at the far wall, and a simple berth lay to the left that.

It was a small comfort to know that, despite all the vorns that Shockwave had been away, such things had not changed.

Beside him stood Megatron, a cube of high-grade clutched in his servos, still as dark and imposing as the day that Shockwave left. He swaggered into the room, gesturing for Shockwave to follow him, casually sipping on his cube as he went. He paused in front of the desk, swiveling until he came face to face with Shockwave.

"You have done well, Shockwave," said Megatron, swirling to cube within his servos. Shockwave thanked him in return, kneeling into a short bow.

Megatron waved him off, scrutinizing Shockwave for a few moments. Shockwave allowed him to do so, staying as still as possible. Once satisfied, he placed his cube to the side, closing the small distance between them. “It is nice to see you in the right colors once more.”

"It is nice to  _be_  in the right colors, sire,” said Shockwave.

A rumbling chuckle came forth from Megatron, one of his servos coming up to the edges of Shockwave’s optical glass. “I have missed you.”

It was rare for his lord to show him such affections, and so Shockwave eagerly soaked up the attention, subtly leaning into the gentle touch. “As I, as well, my lord.”

Megatron purred, pulling Shockwave close into a tight embrace.


End file.
